In order to perform transmissions within a wireless communications network, resources of the wireless communications network need to be allocated by a device of the wireless communications network in charge of coordinating the resources usage.
Time and frequency resources are typically used to enable performing said transmissions. Time is first divided into frame periods, in which frames are respectively transmitted according to a predefined format. Each frame period comprises time slots of equal size, which thus define time resources. Plural frequencies or frequency bands are available to perform transmissions, which thus define frequency resources. Distinct fields of a single frame can then rely on distinct frequency resources.
Usage of one such frequency or frequency band during one such time slot defines one time and frequency resource. Time and frequency resources are typically represented using a grid, with frequency resources represented on one axis and time resources represented on another axis.